


An Argument, and a Snow Storm

by fangirl81



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, NCIS - Freeform, Snow Storm, Tropes, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl81/pseuds/fangirl81
Summary: Gibbs and Jack finally talk about whether or not to cross the line between friends and lovers
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually all about the femslash, but I really love these two. They give me all the warm and fuzzy feelings, so I thought I'd try writing something. It's probably going to be two chapters, but we'll see how it goes. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter One

Jack glanced at the clock on her dash as she pulled up in front of his house; it read 2330. She rubbed a hand over her face, what the heck was she hoping to accomplish showing up here this late? She sat back in her seat, and sighed. It had been a long day, and an even longer week. The team had caught three cases back to back, and they were worn out. The stress and exhaustion had led to high emotions, and tempers flared. What should have been a quick profile on their suspect for Gibbs had turned into an argument between the two of them in her office. It certainly wasn’t their first argument, and she was sure it wouldn’t be their last, but she was tired of the one step forward three steps back dance they had been doing for the last two years. She hated how unsettled she was feeling, didn’t like knowing they had left for the weekend on poor terms. He was so damn stubborn, but she wasn’t one to back down, especially if he was doing his old bastard routine, and she thought she was in the right. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought to herself, and knocked on the door.

Jack pulled her sweater more tightly around her as she stood there waiting for him to answer. It was cold, and getting colder as the night wore on, she wished she had worn a jacket. The porch light flickered on as the door opened, and he stood there staring at her as she tried not to shiver.

“You gonna come in, or stand there freezing?”, he said as he stood aside to let her in.

The living room was warm, and cozier than she expected. He had a fire blazing, and the golden light was bathing the room in a subtle glow. She glanced around as she moved further into the room; there was a blanket on the couch, pushed aside when he’d gotten up to answer the door, and a tumbler with a finger of bourbon left in it sitting on the coffee table.

“You wanna drink?”, he asked, gesturing towards his glass.

She nodded, “thanks”, and sat down on the couch to wait as he moved away towards the kitchen. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to gather her thoughts while she waited for him. _What am I trying to accomplish here? An opportunity to kiss and make up,_ said a small voice in her head. The truth was, she wanted much more than to kiss and make up, she wanted to cross the line they had been dancing around for so long. He’d become more than a friend to her, he’d become comfort, and steadiness, a rock in the storm that her life had been ever since Afghanistan. It had been a long time since she had let herself even think about more than a casual one night stand, not many men could handle the hell she had been through, and she was used to not depending on anyone other than herself. Gibbs had been the first person, outside of Leon, who knew her worst secrets. He hadn’t looked at her with pity and horror, just nodded and understood.

Gibbs stood against the counter in the kitchen as he poured her drink. He had been more rattled by their argument in her office than he cared to admit. Ever since Jacqueline Sloane had blown into his life during a hurricane, she had been a force to be reckoned with. He enjoyed the banter they shared, the way she drew herself up and stared him down when she wanted to make a point, the way her smile lit up a room. Jack was a ball of emotion, but she was steadfast in her loyalty to her people, and he appreciated that quality. Hell, she knew his worst secret, and she was still his friend; but, he was hesitant to let himself consider the possibility of more than friendship with her, though if he was being honest with himself, he had already fallen in love with her. Even so, he’d worked to keep her at arms length despite their nearly crossing the line more than once. He knew his track record with women wasn’t good, but he had felt different since Paraguay. “Settled, and hopeful”, as Grace would say. It was true, his world view had shifted since then. He’d done a lot of work to stop punishing himself for the past, and start living for the present. A recent conversation with Tony popped into his mind, “You’re going soft in your old age, boss,” DiNozzo had said. Maybe he was, and he was surprised to realize that he hadn’t been upset by that. Running a quick hand through his hair, he picked up the glass and made his way back to the living room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter sooner than I anticipated. Like I mentioned before, M/F isn't my thing, so I'm not sure how great the sexy times stuff is, but I tried. I think I need to work on adding more dialogue, and better transitions. All mistakes are mine. Hopefully, my next story will be better! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ETA: I polished this chapter up a bit, and added a few lines. If you're reading it a second time, let me know what you think! :)

Chapter Two

“Whadya doin’ here?”, he said as he handed her the bourbon.

“I…”, she faltered as she looked up at him. “I didn’t like how we left things. Today, in my office, I mean.”

“Friends argue, Jack, the case was a tough one.”

“Is that what we are, friends? Because it feels like more than that, whatever it is that’s going on with us,” she said as she gestured between the two of them.

He looked at her leaning towards him, elbows on her knees, her brown eyes searching his face for an answer.

“Jack, I… I dunno,” he finished lamely.

“You don’t know, is that the best you’ve got?”, she said glaring at him. “We’ve been dancing around this for two years. Two years, Gibbs! And all you can say is you don’t know? You know what, I don’t even know why I’m here. I should go.”, and she set her glass down.

“Can’t go,”, he said

“Excuse me?”

“Can’t go,” he repeated. “It’s snowing.”

“Jack,” he caught her wrist as she started to get up, “the snow’s gonna get worse, stay, it’s not safe to drive.”

“Since when do you care?”, she pulled away and got up to stand in front of the window.

“I always care ‘bout you”, he mumbled.

“I’m tired of feeling this way, Jethro. I don’t like the back and forth. I thought we were heading towards something more, but I’ve misread the signs.” She wrapped her arms around herself, looking for comfort in the cushy fabric of her sweater.

The sound of his name made him take a beat. “Haven’t misread anything,” he finally said, coming to stand beside her. “You, me, scares me.”

He leaned into her, and brushed her hair aside as he placed a kiss on her temple. She turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest.

“It scares me too, but I want to try.”

They stood there silently looking at each other, until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Say something.”

He lowered his head, and kissed her long and slow. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face deepening the kiss as his hands grasped her waist, pulling their hips flush.   
  


“That enough of an answer for ya?”, he whispered against her lips.

She worked her hands under his shirt, feeling his warm skin twitch under her touch, and pulled him to her again.

“Take me to bed, Cowboy.”

He walked her backwards to the couch, while pulling his worn USMC sweatshirt over his head. He tugged gently on the edges of her sweater, silently asking permission to keep going. She nodded, and he helped her shrug out of it. Nudging her onto her back, he crawled up her body, settling himself between her legs. She looked up at him, breathing in his scent, feeling his warm skin against her. His hands caressed her abdomen before tracing around the edges of her breasts, and she arched up into them asking for more, as he bent down to kiss her again. He ran his tongue across hers, and they battled for dominance while a small moan caught in the back of her throat. Her fingers found the button on his jeans, and she slipped one hand in, running it down his length. She felt his hips jerk into her, and his head dropped onto her shoulder. She stroked him a few more times, then gently squeezed, enjoying his reaction.

“Jesus, Jack,” he said.

She gave him a smile, and a small shrug. “It’s been awhile.”

His thumbs brushed across her nipples as he eased her shirt over her head, then he paused to take off his own, before resuming his exploration of her chest. She whimpered softly when a warm tongue brushed across her breast, and dug her nails lightly into his shoulders. _It was better than she had imagined._ He continued to make his way down her body, teasing every inch of it until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jethro, please.”

He looked up at her, hair spread out across the pillow, the firelight shining in her eyes, and as he stood to take off his jeans before peeling off her leggings, he wondered what he had done to deserve her. She spread her legs when he knelt down in front of her, and he draped her left leg over his shoulder. He pressed kisses to her inner thighs, stroking them softly, before gently running a finger through her wet heat. She moaned as his finger was replaced with his mouth, his tongue flattening out to stroke her. Her hands found one of his, and her hips rose to meet him. His other hand reached up to find a hard nipple, tugging at it, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Harder,” she gasped, and he picked up the pace, never letting her hand go as she held on tighter to ground herself. “So close,” she whispered, and they locked eyes before hers fluttered shut again. She came with a silent scream as her head pushed back into the pillow, and her back arched. He crawled up beside her to cradle her in his arms while she came down, her body still twitching, and she stretched into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

“Don’t wanna mess this up,” he murmured into her hair. “This won’t be casual for me, Jack.”

“It’s not casual for me either, I meant it when I said that I want to try this. I want dinners, and lazy Saturday mornings, and mundane trips to the grocery store. The whole thing.”

“Ya sure?”, he asked.

“I’m sure, and it’s my turn to show you.”

She moved to straddle him, and he laughed when her hair fell around them as she bent down for a kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time anything in his life had felt this good.


End file.
